


Yet Many a Man is Making Friends With Death

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: The scorching glow of the pride he would have felt from dying for a noble cause; the cause his mother and father sacrificed so much for, would have warmed him as he fell alone into the cold depths of the stars.  This was the dark faith he had always held in his heart.Lately, Poe has become more selfish.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Yet Many a Man is Making Friends With Death

**Author's Note:**

> Damerey Daily Prompt for January 22nd (and title), from Edna St. Vincent Millay's Sonnet XXX:
> 
> “It well may be that in a difficult hour… I might be driven to sell your love for peace… or trade the memory of this night for food… It may well be – I do not think I would.”
> 
> https://poets.org/poem/love-not-all-sonnet-xxx

Poe would die for the cause. It’s an easy thing to say, and he hears it a lot, but Poe means it. He doesn’t know when this belief settled into his bones and became a part of him. Perhaps the first time he went up into battle, knowing that one wrong turn could spell his death—perhaps it was a comfort to think of his death as something inevitable, to make his peace with it. To give it purpose.

It has always been this way. If it had been between him and a member of his Black Squadron, he would have sacrificed himself in an instant. The scorching glow of the pride he would have felt from dying for a noble cause; the cause his mother and father sacrificed so much for, would have warmed him as he fell alone into the cold depths of the stars.This was the dark faith he had always held in his heart.

Lately, Poe has become more selfish. 

He doesn’t always dream of x-wings and starships, the white salt of Crait cracking under his feet. Now he dreams of hazel eyes and a strong will, and wakes up to a shadow of a woman rising early from his bed, struggling to put her hair into three neat buns without the help of a mirror. Sometimes in those quiet mornings he terrifies himself with how quickly and willingly he’s fallen into this, how desperately devoted he already is to her.

War is full of difficult choices, and as the son of Shara Bey and Kes Dameron he knows this better than anyone. He hopes he never has to choose which of his two faiths he is most allegiant to.

Poe knows it for sure one evening as he and Rey are making dinner for their friends on base, giggling and laughing as they mix together dough for bread. She has flour at the end of her nose and she’s laughing at the droids playing outside the window. He knows it like a blaster shot to the heart, his loyalties lurching like gears in an engine. He feels it, he knows it, but he doesn’t complete the thought. He could never put such a traitorous idea into words. 

Poe Dameron knows if it ever came down to it, he would not accept an offer of everlasting peace throughout all the galaxy if it meant losing her.

No one would have noticed the change as he strapped himself into his x-wing the next day, but Poe felt it as sure as anything.

He is no longer fighting to lose himself.

He is fighting to save her.


End file.
